Team Lyoko
The Lyoko Warriors '(sometimes referred to as ‘Team Lyoko’ or the ‘Lyoko Gang’) is the name given to the group of main characters in this Code Lyoko/Digimon crossover; Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robia, Jamie Belpois, Traven Walker, Amber Anderson, Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Hopper. They battle XANA over and over and over again in Lyoko and are constantly trying to help gain more knowledge about Aelita, Franz Hopper, and X.A.N.A. The Lyoko Warriors are constantly at odds with Sissi's Gang, who seem to dedicate all their time to annoying them. But to help them along the way are their chosen Partner Digimon, which are bonded with them because of specific qualities they posses. Their headquarters is the Factory. Current Members (Prior to the Pilot) The current incarnation consists of eight high school children, a canine, and the Partner Digimon. *'Ulrich Stern- In the beginning of the series, Ulrich was the apparent leader in Lyoko, but in the majority of episodes this role is divided among the group members. However, Ulrich does take control when it is necessary. Sometimes he can be a bit bossy when the team is at school. But, to help bring him out of that, and to ‘take it easy’, he has help from his Digimon Partner, Terriermon. *'Yumi Ishiyama'- The mature one of the team, that is, the person who offers common sense and ideas when the others are too incompetent or scared. Yumi is the eldest of the Lyoko Gang and also plays the role of Ulrich's love interest. She looks on the common, logical, and/or reasonable side of things. To help make sure she doesn’t make a wrong choice, she has help from her Digimon Partner, Hawkmon. *'Odd Della Robia'- Prankster of the team, though he has taken command on occasion, especially in the episode Marabounta. Odd always takes things way to lightly, not worrying about what could go wrong. He is an optimist and also plays the part of Jamie’s love interest. But to make sure he doesn’t get into too much trouble, his Digimon Partner, Salamon, is always with him. *Jamie Belpois- The older, twin sister of Jeremie and also Odd’s love interest. Jamie isn’t as smart as Jeremie, but dose come up with some/most of the plans when it comes to battling XANA. She can also be taken as a perfectionist, and can sometimes come across a bit harsh when planning out a strategy, or timid when someone else thinks of a plan. To help her be comfortable in her own skin, she has her Digimon Partner, Gaomon, there right by her side. *'Traven Walker'- Classified as the ‘bad boy’ type and boyfriend to fellow Lyoko Warrior, Amber Anderson. Traven is always ready to take on a fight, whether it’s around school or on Lyoko. He is also known to take charge when things are running a bit too slow, very quick to take action. His Digimon Partner, Agumon, calls him ‘boss’ just like in Digimon Data Squad. *'Amber Anderson'- A girly-girl to put it lightly, and Traven Walker’s girlfriend. Amber is always around to bail Traven out of trouble, whether it’s a fight on Lyoko or on school grounds. She also tries to talk him down when he gets anxious about battles on Lyoko, trying not to get him to rush in. To help her accomplish this, she has her faithful Digimon Partner, Impmon. *'Jeremie Belpois'- "Einstein" of the group and Jamie‘s, younger, twin brother. Jeremie is more often than not the team's main leader strategist, as well as their source of intelligence. He runs all the battle plans and strategies from the Factory while the others take action on Lyoko. He plays the role of Aelita’s love interest. To help him with everything, his assistant if you call it, is his Digimon Partner, Tentomon. *'Aelita Hopper'- She is the one that has the ability to use the interfaces in Lyoko, and is also the love interest for Jeremie. Not much is known about Aelita, even now. But what is known is, she is the female version of Jeremie and the only other person who can operate the Scanners. Her Digimon Partner is Biyomon. Former Members (Prior to the Pilot) This is a list of members of the team that are either no longer/or are otherwise unable. *'William Dunbar'-The newest addition to the team, William is immature when it comes to fighting X.A.N.A., much to the annoyance of his team members. In his first battle on Lyoko, he was possessed by X.A.N.A. and destroyed the Core. He was a general for X.A.N.A.'s army. William is the other of the group that has the same age as Yumi. However, he will later play the role of Jo’s love interest and will gain Betamon as his Digimon Partner. Non-Human Members This is a list of the non-human members of Team Lyoko. Meaning Kiwi and the Partner Digimon. *'Kiwi'-The only nonhuman member of the Team. He’s Odd's dog. Kiwi has displayed a high degree of intelligence, and has proven useful to the group on occasion. Kiwi was supposed to be the first one to go into Lyoko, but Odd became the test subject instead with his attempt to save the dog in “XANA Awakens”. Kiwi also helped Odd reload his arrows once, although accidentally. Partner Digimon *'Terriermon'- The cute, lovable, digimon from Digimon Tamers. He came to the Real World and became the Partner Digimon of Ulrich Stern. Terriermon keeps his same mannerisms as in the Digimon Tamers anime, even so far as keeping his signature catchphrase “Mouh Mahn Taih”, meaning “Take It Easy”. Terriermon’s Digivolutions remain the same as in the Digimon Tamers ''anime. *'Hawkmon'''-The honorable, well-mannered, digimon from Digimon Adventure:02. He came to the Real World and became the Partner Digimon of Yumi Ishiyama. Hawkmon keeps his same mannerisms as in the Zero Two ''anime. His level-headed, polite personality helps balance out the more energetic and abrasive nature of the other Partner Digimon. Hawkmon’s Champion Digivolution remains the same as in the ''Zero Two ''anime, but his Ultimate Digivolution is Halsemon. *'Salamon'''-The adorable, puppy-like digimon from Digimon Adventure 01/02, becomes Odd Della Robia’s Digimon Partner. However, unlike in the anime, she remains in her Rookie form, Salamon, rather than her Champion form, Gatomon. Salamon, more or less, acts like an actual puppy, always wanting to play. But when it’s time to get down to business, Salamon is ready to take action. Her Champion Digivolution remains the same as in the anime, but her Ultimate Digivolution is Nefertimon. *Gaomon-The strong-willed, honorable, well-tamed digimon from'' Digimon Data Squad''. He came to the real world and became the Partner Digimon of Jamie Belpois. Gaomon keeps his same mannerisms as in the anime, even saying “Yes Ma‘am” to Jamie. However, Jamie tries to help Gaomon be more calm and less tense when he’s out of the Digivice. Gaomon’s Digivolutions remain the same as they are in the Digimon Data Squad ''anime. *'Agumon'''-The well-trained, yet slightly annoying, but fierce digimon from the Digimon Data Squad ''anime, and Traven Walker’s Partner Digimon. Agumon keeps his same mannerisms as in the anime, even calling Traven “Boss” all the time or when talking with him. He also keeps his headstrong will and determination, making him the perfect digimon for Traven. Agumon’s Digivolutions remain the same as in the ''Digimon Data Squad anime. *'Impmon'-The trouble-making digimon from Digimon Tamers, becomes the partner of Amber Anderson. Impmon keeps, not only his mannerisms, but his attitude remains unchanged as well, making him a bit of an outcast when it comes to the other Partner Digimon. It also tends to cause friction between him and the other Digimon. However, Impmon still remains loyal to Amber, protecting her from harm. Impmon’s Digivolutions remain the same as in the anime. *'Tentomon'-The adorable, comedic, smart digimon from the Digimon Adventure 01/02 ''anime. He comes to the Real World and becomes the Partner Digimon of Jeremie Belpois. Tentomon’s mannerisms, as well as his personality, remain the same as in the anime. He is rarely seen fighting, and instead likes to hang around and watch Jeremie work on the many programs he has. Tentomon’s Digivolutions remain the same as in the anime. *'Biyomon'''-The adorable, lovable, pink-bird digimon from Digimon Adventure 01/02, the partner of Aelita Hopper. Her mannerisms and personality remain unchanged from the anime which she hales from. Biyomon loves hanging around with Aelita, and visa-versa. Her Digivolutions remain the same as in the anime. New Members (After Pilot) Here is the list of new members of the Lyoko team the appear after the pilot of Digital Fighters. *'Jessabelle “Jessie” Belpois'-The younger sister of Jeremie and Jamie Belpois. By the Pilot premier she is in seventh grade, along with Milly and Tamiya, her best friends and roommates, as well as Hiroki Ishiyama, Yumi’s little brother/Jessie’s crush. Jessie eventually joins the Lyoko Gang and her Digimon Partner is Lalamon. *'Joanna “Jo” Beth Baker/Belpois'-The unknown twin of Jamie Belpois, and older sister of Jeremie and Jessie Belpois. She arrives about a few months into the series and, at first, stirs up trouble for the Lyoko Gang, often causing problems that they ultimately get blamed for. Jo shows up at Kadic, along with her Digimon Partner, Falcomon. She eventually joins the Lyoko Gang, and plays the role of William’s love interest. *'Hiroki Ishiyama'-The younger brother of Yumi Ishiyama, and the love interest of Jessie Belpois. He is in seventh grade, like Jessie, Milly, and Tamiya. At first, Hiroki didn’t know about Lyoko, or the Digimon at all. He just thought that Hawkmon was a plush toy that Yumi had bought. However, he eventually stumbles onto Yumi’s secret and becomes part of the gang. The Digimon Partner he receives is Armadillomon. New Partner Digimon The list of new Partner Digimon that debute after the Pilot of Digital Fighters. *'Betamon'-The adorable, amphibious digimon from Digimon Adventure Zero Two, and will become the Partner Digimon of William Dunbar. Even though Betamon wasn’t a main Digimon in the Zero Two ''anime, his mannerisms and personality are the same. When William is brought back from XANA’s control, he gains Betamon as a Digimon Partner, and the two become a great team. *'Lalamon'''-The sweet, innocent, bud digimon from Digimon Data Squad, and will become the Digimon Partner of Jessie Belpois. Even though Jessie doesn’t officially join the team right away, she still knows about Lyoko, and has her own Partner Digimon. Lalamon keeps her same personality and mannerisms from the anime. Her Digivolutions remain the same as well. *'Falcomon'-The faithful, protective, loyal digimon from the Data Squad ''anime series and partner of Jo Belpois. Somehow, Falcomon and Jo were partners prior to her debut in the series. Not much is known about how this came to be. But Falcomon remains loyal to Jo and always protects her. Falcomon’s Digivolutions remain the same as in the ''Data Squad ''anime. *'Armadillomon'''-The adorable, comedic digimon from Digimon Adventure Zero Two, and will become the Partner Digimon of Hiroki Ishiyama. Hiroki didn’t know about Lyoko or the Digimon at first, but eventually he will join the team and gain Armadillomon as a Digimon Partner. Armadillomon’s mannerisms and personality remain the same as in the anime. However, his Ultimate Digivolution is changed to Stegomon. Temporary Members and Aids (Prior to Pilot) A list of other characters that have assisted the Lyoko Warriros since before the Pilot of Digital Fighters. *'Jim Morales'-member in “Code: Earth” and “False Start”. Having been fired by the principal for breaking Jeremie's ankle during a heated chase, he decided to prove himself by assisting in the battle against materialized Roachsters and was supportive and kind to Aelita, even checking her pulse and speaking very respectfully to her. Memory erased by time reversion, though Jim has proven himself many times after this. Jeremie even said at the end of the episode “Opening Act” that he was tired of explaining the concept of Lyoko to Jim, as a time reversion was about to take place. Jim has also been help in “False Lead” when he stopped two X.A.N.A. possessed secret service agents from attacking Jeremie Belpois and Ulrich Stern. *'Herb Pichon'-brief member in “The Robots”. He helped take down a robot X.A.N.A. created. Memory erased by time reversion. *'Elizabeth “Sissi” Delmas'-member in “Ultimatum”, when she operated the Supercomputer. Memory erased by time reversion. Plus she was also in “X.A.N.A. Awakens”, but was deemed a traitor by Ulrich when she breaks her promise not to tell anyone about Lyoko. *'Chris Morales'-brief member in “Opening Act”, helped Team Lyoko hold off a polymorphic clone during a battle, memory erased by a return in time. He's the cousin of Jim. *'X.A.N.A'.-temporary truce between Team Lyoko and X.A.N.A. occurred in “Marabounta” as Aelita was being targeted due to X.A.N.A. giving her a virus. X.A.N.A. needed her memory and thus, helped destroy the Marabounta. This truce however only lasted for one episode and a similar event didn't reappear until “Common Interest”, where X.A.N.A. helped Jeremie save Aelita and X.A.N.A. in the process by replacing the supercomputer's power source. *'Patrick Belpois'-appeared in one episode and also Jeremie's and Jamie’s cousin, “Cousins Once Removed” and helped stall the X.A.N.A. possessed Sissi and Herb. His memory was erased since Jeremie asked Aelita to activate a time reversion to heal his injuries from the attack of a possessed Sissi. Trivia/Spoilers A section containing a mix of Trvia for the characters, as well as some spoilers for the series. *Jim will continue to be an ally to the Lyoko Warriors in this crossover *Sissi and Herb, as well as Nicholas, though unintentionally, help the Lyoko Warriors in this crossover. *Patrick Belpois may return a few more times in this Crossover. *Mrs. Hertz may become another ally for the Lyoko Warriors *Milly and Tamiya may also become allies to the Warriors. *Jamie's old ex-boyfriend (Devon Hunter) may appear. **One of his reasons may to win back Jamie; which in retrospect, may create a rift between her and Odd. Gallery Odd_-4(1)-1-.jpg|Odd Della Robia TwoSidesOfJamie.png|Jamie Belpois (Season 4 look and New Lyoko look) FileJeremie_4d.jpg|Jeremie Belpois Category:Character Information Category:Summary page